


Сто тысяч вопросов

by yasno



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasno/pseuds/yasno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Снорк знает девяносто тысяч девятьсот девяносто девять ответов на сто тысяч вопросов, а, может быть, и больше; Снорк - самый умный во всей долине. Но ему, пока что, больше не нужны ответы.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>З.Ы. Фик вышел промежуточный между книгой и мультом 1990г, а еще здесь есть псевдопсихология, будьте осторожны</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сто тысяч вопросов

Хорошо быть самым умным: прекрасно разбираться в физике, знать все формулы и решать самые сложные уравнения, а еще уметь сконструировать почти всё, что угодно. Хорошо быть самым умным, когда все остальные умудряются делить на ноль.

Снорк дневал и ночевал в своём кабинете, забывал поесть и поспать, даже забывал во что одет и одет ли вообще. Однажды он проснулся и еще час считал себя ускорением свободного падения. Фрёкен Снорк тогда ещё отметила про себя это: Снорк ведь считает себя самым умным, а, значит, и самым свободным во всей долине, но на деле же он бесконечно зависим от своих формул и чертежей. Снорк никогда не залезет на дерево просто так, потому что захотелось ему, и никогда не погоняется за своей тенью, весело смеясь. Он найдет тысячу вопросов и девятьсот девяносто девять ответов, а за тысячным он пойдет в библиотеку, и тогда у него уже не останется времени на веселье. Никогда не оставалось. И он никогда не сможет уподобиться ветру, веселому и, да, свободному, он скорее обернется булыжником, большим, серым и серьезным, лежащим на берегу моря и сурово поблескивающем на солнце.

Снорк знает девяносто тысяч девятьсот девяносто девять ответов на сто тысяч вопросов, а, может быть, и больше; Снорк - самый умный во всей долине. Но когда появилась комета, а небо начало медленно наливаться апельсиново-красным, Снорк не знал, что делать. Нет, знал, конечно, но очень смутно и поверхностно, и было немного неприятно, что вот эта комета оказалась тем самым стотысячным вопросом, на который у него не было ответа, а теперь из-за этого пустяка - ну пустяка же! - все могут умереть. И его милая глупенькая сестрёнка тоже может умереть. А потом было еще неприятнее, что этот маленький тролль и все остальные, вот так вот веселятся и поют, даже не думая о том, что от их незнания все могут погибнуть! А когда всё обошлось, было совсем-совсем неприятно, что именно они и оказались правы, когда танцевали и распевали песни, а не он, который всё-таки нашёл ответ на свой стотысячный вопрос.

А потом, когда фрёкен Снорк вплела в чёлочку обновлённые цветы, все снова радовались и ели вкусный торт матушки Муми-тролля, Снорк тоже смеялся, но совсем не радостно, потому что нашёл новые сто тысяч вопросов, и на сей раз у не было ни единого ответа. Вообще ни одного, даже призрачного намёка на хоть что-то он не мог найти. Когда сестрица попросила его остаться погостить в Муми-доме еще несколько дней, он, конечно же, согласился, хотя очень тосковал по своёму кабинету, где всё было просто и понятно, чётко и правильно, без этих возгласов и вишнёвых пуншей, а ещё без этих завораживающих песен Снусмумрика, от которых Снорк переставал дышать и думать, и вообще переставал. В его кабинете всё было просто и понятно, знакомо и привычно, а тут на каждом углу его подстерегал новый вопрос. Они дразнились, показывали острые языки и смеялись над Снорком, который был не в состоянии найти на них ответы. Снорку здесь не нравилось.

Этот странный мумрик(хотя Снорк не так уж и много видал мумриков на своём веку) не искал ответов. И вопросов у него, кажется, тоже не было. Пожалуй, если Снорку суждено обратиться камнем, то Снусмумрик будет ветром, который будет играться с волосами путников и раздувать им костры, нашептывать тайны и петь прекрасные песни. А булыжник будет лежать где-то на берегу моря и, мокрый, поблёскивать на солнце. На него будут садиться птицы, в его тени будут спасаться от жары ящерки, а задорный ветер будет смеяться над ним, шурша листвой деревьев. Снорк будет камнем, который узнал всё на свете, а Снусмумрик будет ветром, которому и знать-то ничего не нужно. Зачем тебе что-то знать, зачем нагружать себя вопросами и ответами, зачем же тебе быть самым умным, когда можно просто улыбаться так, до дрожи в чьих-то лапках, загадочно и играть песни о неведомых далях? Поэтому, когда Снусмумрик играл на своей губной гармошке, Снорк уходил как можно дальше, чтобы не думать о том, что вовсе он, Снорк, никакой не свободный. «А очень даже я ограниченный и глупый. Совсем глупый. Совсем-совсем глупый!» — всё же думал потом Снорк и снова пытался найти свои сто тысяч ответов.

Прошло несколько дней, и фрёкен Снорк решила, что хватит им злоупотреблять гостеприимством муми-троллей. Но всё же она часто теперь ходила к ним в гости, и, если она засиживалась допоздна, Снорк тоже ходил. От Снусмумрика пахло терпким табаком и кофе, а от Снорка чем-то странным, едким и «явно химическим». Снорк даже нашёл несколько ответов, но, правда ведь, это ничтожно мало, в сравнении со ста тысячами-то. Однажды, в один из вечеров, он спросил у Снусмумрика, как он сочиняет такие красивые песни. Он хотел спросить ещё, почему у него внутри замирает всё от этих песен, да решил, что на этот вопрос не хочет знать ответа. А потом спросил, почему он, Мумрик, такой воздушный. Снусмумрик только посмеялся беззлобно, да так и не ответил. Фрёкен Снорк, случайно подслушавшая их разговор, долго потом еще хихикала, вспоминая, как медленно Снорк из безупречного белого становился нежно-нежно розовым, как весенний закат, а ушки его стали ярко-апельсиновыми. Сам же Снорк злился и старался пореже ходить вместе с ней к муми-троллям, потому что больше не хотел узнавать ответы на свои вопросы, да и напрашивались они сами собой. «Это настолько просто, что не может быть правдой» — сказал как-то сам себе Снорк и снова стал приятного розового оттенка.

А потом Снорк взял Снусмумрика за лапку и сам стал лёгким-лёгким, не таким, конечно, как ветер, а как пёрышко или как красивая яркая бабочка. А Снусмумрик знай только и наигрывал свои песни, в которых уже явно проскальзывали предосенние ноты.

А когда наступила осень и с деревьев сорвались первые пожелтевшие листья с красно-коричневыми каёмочками и прожилками, Снорк, забирая сестрицу домой, уходил вновь раскрасневшийся, только уже бледно-красный, как ещё не успевшая дозреть вишня, а не розовый. И фрёкен Снорк вновь еще долго хихикала, потому что видела как Снусмумрик легонько поцеловал Снорка в лоб. И на следующее утро Снусмумрик ушёл.

А Снорк понял, что ему не нужны больше никакие ответы пока. Потому что если ему суждено быть таким же внушительным и тяжелым как булыжник, то уж лучше он будет дирижаблем, а в его паруса будет задувать весёлый попутный ветер.

И Снорк принялся за работу.


End file.
